Angel's Snow
by iamdarkchan
Summary: A girl Yuzuki enters Seigaku and wants to know the life of the regulars but little did she know that the boy she likes studies there too... Tezuka! Tezuka, never had experience those mushy relationship and later on he will realize he has this feelings...
1. Chapter 1: It's the Start

'**Angel's Snow'**

**By: neko143**

**Chapter 1: It's the Start**

That happened on that day when Yuzuki was able to be a part of Seishun Gakuen as a transferee 'coz she was fond of hearing that the best players in tennis are in the school; and little did she know that the guy she loved was studying in the same school and is one of the famous faces in the campus. She was a bit lost on how to get to the registrar's office for transferees on her first day when she bumped into someone…

"Ittai!" said Yuzuki who tripped on the ground.

"Daijobu desu ka?" asked the man offering a hand.

"Daijobu," Yuzuki standing up without accepting the hand of the man.

"Gomen, I wasn't looking," said the man apologizing.

"Nande mo nai," she looks up to the man and asked, "Do you know where's the registrar's office, sir?"

"Un! Yeah, I know. Would you mind if I take you there?" the man asked.

"Arigatou gosaimasu!" said a smiling Yuzuki.

"By the way, my name is Fuji Syusuke, a third-year. Pleased to meet a new student… Ms…"

"Sumimasen, I'm Tenshi Yuzuki, also a third-year and I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Fuji Syusuke," she replied.

"Please, no need for formalities. Just call me comfortably," he pleaded while smiling.

"Hai! Fuji-san. Is that alright?" she asked.

"I think that sounds better now. Let's go to the office now, shall we Tenshi-san?" he said.

"Oh yes!" bows down.

The newfound friends started to walk towards the office. It was indeed a fresh start for Yuzuki in her new school. Upon arriving at the office…

"Thank you so much, Fuji-san," said by a smiling Yuzuki.

"Nande mo nai. So, I'm going ahead. I still have my practice. See you later," Fuji said waving at Yuzuki, "I hope we will be classmates," he added while running.

"Me too," she whispered onto herself and nodded then knocked at the office door.

After the brief welcome from the office, her advisory teacher who was there in the office waiting for her earlier took her to her classroom. Her class was III-A, which was also the class of Tezuka and Fuji. Before she entered the room, her sensei spoke:

"Hope you enjoy your studying here in Seigaku and welcome to your classroom. You will be introduced to your classmates in short while so please wait," her sensei spoke.

"Arigatou sensei," Yuzuki said while bowing down.

The teacher went inside the classroom and called everyone's attention. "Class, today we will meet your new classmate," the teacher started, "Please come in and introduce yourself," she added. Yuzuki went inside the classroom and faced the whole class. Then started speaking, "Ohayo, watashi wa Tenshi Yuzuki desu," came her introduction. Everyone in the class especially the boys except Fuji, Tezuka and other tennis regulars who were in the class, drooled over her. Fuji just smiled, stood up and said, "Welcome to the class, Tenshi-san." Yuzuki was surprised to see him there as his classmate and replied, "Arigatou gosaimasu."

"By the way Tenshi-san, he is Fuji Syusuke, our class vice-president and please may I request all other officers to stand up," the teacher introduced and requested. "You will be knowing our class officers starting with our class representative and president, Tezuka Kunimitsu." "Welcome," Tezuka said. She was very surprised as in very surprised and went speechless until when realizing it she just nodded. Then the teacher introduced the other officers: Inui Sadaharu, the secretary and Rikawa Miki, the treasurer. "Ok. Tenshi-san you may sit beside Fuji-san," pointing to an empty seat at the right side of Fuji, "And before I forget, the class representative will tour you around the campus later on. Is that okay with you Tezuka-san?" the sensei asked. "Daijobu," Tezuka answered. She then proceeded to her seat.

Fuji was there. He was happy and she was happy. She sat beside him and class started.

---------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** For those who read the fic, Arigatou gosaimasu!!! I hope you would continue to read this story. The chapters are short but I proofread them first before I post. If you see any misspelled words and grammatical errors, please just tell me… I'm _neko143_, a newbie in the house.

By the way, I love the stories of Blue Niagra, AnimeShadowAngel and many more to mention. I'm also reading fanfics around and I'll be reviewing to your stories too. Thank you!

P.S. Please review also. I accept flames and some negative comments, as a newbie, I need to hear that from you so that the more I can improve my works… Ja! O-daiji ni, minna-san!

**neko143**


	2. Chapter 2: Tezuka's Coldness

**Chapter 2: Tezuka's Coldness**

Classes are done for half a day. It was lunch break. Fuji approached Tezuka.

"Tezuka, you will be touring our new classmate around, is it okay for you to do it? Or you want to come to practice? If you'd like, we can switch," asked Fuji.

"It's fine. You go to practice. Oishi will be there. I'll come to practice this afternoon," replied Tezuka coolly.

"Okay. See you,"

Fuji said and went onto Yuzuki who was currently fixing her things...

"You excited?" he asked."Huh?" Yuzuki who was surprised and suddenly stopped from what she was doing.

"Did I startle you?" he asked patiently.

"Ah, no Fuji-san. Um, what were you asking again?" she asked back.

"I was asking you if you were excited," he simply stated.

"What excited are you talking about, Fuji-san?" she confusedly asked. Fuji chuckled a bit and said, "Are you excited to tour around the school campus?" Fuji completed his question.

"Yes, I was really looking forward to know the school," she calmly replied.

"Good," he said. Then he leaned towards her ear and whispered something and asked her after, "Do you understand?"

"Wakarimasu," she replied.

"Miss Tenshi, let's proceed now," a cold but calm voice called from behind. It was Tezuka.

"Hai! Ano… sayonara Fuji-san, see you later," Yuzuki said while picking up her things and exited the room together with Tezuka.

"Good luck, Yuzuki," he mumbled to himself.

While being together with Tezuka, Yuzuki can't control the beating of her heart. She was nervous and sweaty especially when the person next to you is the person whom you never expected to be with, a person who is stoic and stern but she was able control herself from those outside forces. While thinking of these things a voice echoed in her mind...

"Tenshi-san, are you there?" She finally realized it. It was Tezuka calling her attention, which was completely in another world.

"Huh?" she finally said something. "Are you daydreaming?" came his cold voice.

"Gomen, I wasn't paying attention," bows her head embarrassed of what she has done.

"You better keep up with me," he said coldly and walked a bit faster than her.

Inside, they passed by the library, clinic, the lower years, the computer and science laboratories, the maintenance headquarters, and the principal's office. Outside, they strolled in the school greenhouse, the gym, school cafeteria and the tennis courts, which were still empty around that time. Tezuka was explaining to her in a very laconic manner, which sometimes, she hardly understands but decided to keep quiet not to disturb him until they were done.

"Tezuka-san, thank you so much for having your time touring me around the school," Yuzuki said bowing to Tezuka.

"Not at all. I better go now, I still have something to do," he said flatly.

"Hai, arigatou gosaimasu," she said then Tezuka left without trace.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **For those who read my first fic, Arigatou gosaimasu!!! I hope you would continue to read this story. The chapters are short but I proofread them first before I post. If you see any misspelled words and grammatical errors, please just tell me… I'm _neko143_, a newbie in the house. 

By the way, I love the stories of Blue Niagra, AnimeShadowAngel and many more to mention. I'm also reading fanfics around and I'll be reviewing to your stories too. Thank you!

**P.S. Please don't forget to read and review!!! Ja, matasha-dozo… minna-san!**

**neko143**


	3. Chapter 3: Tennis Idols!

**Chapter 3: Tennis Idols!**

Lunch break was almost over. She was still busy picking up her thoughts when a bunch of girls were crazily running around towards the tennis courts.

"Ahh!!! They're there!!!" the girls screamed while running.

Yuzuki was puzzled, "Why are they shouting?" she asked herself, "I think I need to know," she added while going to the direction where the fan girls went.

In a short while, she arrived at the tennis courts and was surprised to see hundreds of girls surrounding the men's tennis courts. "I wonder what's happening?" she questioned. Then a voice came answering, "It's because of the Seigaku Men's Tennis Regulars."

"Huh? Fuji-san, is that you?" she asked, "Why are you wearing a different uniform?"

"I'm one of the tennis regulars in the school," he replied in a lower voice but was audible to hear by Yuzuki.

"Who are still in the regulars? Could you please tell me who are they?" she pleaded.

"I'll introduce them to you later," Fuji said, "When those people will disappear," he finished.

"Are you not going to practice, Fuji-san?" she wondered.

"Um, I just finished my warm-ups," he stated.

Ten minutes passed, there were lesser people left outside the courts. "The regulars will be done soon and you'll be meeting them," he said breaking the silence between them. They walked towards the clubroom and waited outside. Later on, people were going out of the door. And these people were the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars.

"Fuji-senpai, where have you been?" a green-haired boy asked.

"Echizen… I went out," he replied flatly.

Echizen notices the girl beside him, "Now I see… you were with your girlfriend," he said teasingly.

"Girlfriend?!" a voice shrieked that happened to be coming from Kikumaru Eiji.

"Fuji, you haven't told us that you have a girlfriend already!" the mother of Seigaku, Oishi Syuichirou, cried.

"Neh, Fuji-senpai, how did you meet?" asked the green-haired teen again.

Fuji was startled, he could not expect that his teammates would think about such things. "She's not my girlfriend," he calmly said, "She is just my new classmate and she wants to meet you all," he continued.

"Hello," a sweet girly voice spoke.

"Hoi! Hoi! Welcome to Seigaku!" Kikumaru joyfully said while jumping like a child who was agreed to go to an amusement park.

"Welcome. O-namae wa?" Oishi asked.

"Oh! Sumimasen, I am Tenshi Yuzuki, a new student," she replied bowing slightly.

"Ah, welcome Tenshi-san. By the way, how did you know in getting here?" Oishi asked again.

Yuzuki patiently replied, "I was walking around the school grounds when I heard of screams from hundreds of girls running towards the courts." Then Oishi sweat dropped and everyone laughed.

"What's the commotion all about here?!" a cold voice shouted.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Here's the third chapter minna-san! Hope you'll continue reading! Arigatou gosaimasu! I'll update the story soon. Don't you worry! 

**neko143**


	4. Chapter 4: A Long Day

**Chapter 4: A Long Day**

"Huh?" the Seigaku regulars suddenly kept quiet in unison.

"Tezuka," Fuji called.

"What is the commotion all about here, Fuji?" asked Tezuka in a monotonous voice.

"Ano… well, Tezuka, Fuji… Fuji… has… ano… um…" stuttered Eiji who butted in the conversation.

"What is it?" Tezuka demanded.

"He has a girlfriend! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Eiji said in a jolly voice.

"Is that all?" Tezuka asked in a monotonous voice once again.

"Tezuka, Ryuuzaki-sensei wants to talk to you," Fuji said in order to change the subject being talked about.

Tezuka noticed the girl beside Fuji, which was Yuzuki. Somehow, he felt weird when he saw Yuzuki. But after awhile, he replied, "I'm going." Yuzuki greeted him just about when he was getting near her, "Konnichiwa, Tezuka-san." "Hn," was all that he could say then he left.

"He's just like that, Tenshi-san," Fuji said.

"Wakarimasu, Fuji-san," she replied.

"Tezuka, is not really that cold. He is always worried about his friends and he doesn't want them to get hurt even if in exchange for it is his life," a calm Oishi said.

"In exchange for his life? That sounds deeper," she clarified with curiosity.

"Ano… how am I gonna explain this? Ok, let's see for example, when he injured his arm during the Kantou Regional when we played against Hyotei Academy, he played with passion just for the sake of the hardships of our team and he never gave up," Oishi said with feelings.

After a short while of chitchatting, the school bells rang and everyone went back to their respective classrooms to have the afternoon classes. At last, afternoon classes were done and unluckily in the tennis area…

"Minna, listen up. There will no practice because the school committee will roam around school grounds for evaluation," Tezuka said to his teammates.

"Oh," was all the others said.

"Well then, I think we should tour around our new friend around, neh?" a jolly voice, which was obviously owned by Eiji.

"New friend?" the mother of Seigaku confusedly asked.

"You know, the girlfriend of Fuji… that Tenshi girl?" Eiji replied in a husky voice imitating Tezuka's.

"Yeah, about that I haven't seen Fuji here," said Oishi, "Did you tell him ahead of us, Tezuka?" he continued babbling.

"I informed him ahead of you because he said that he has something to do with regards to he new student," Tezuka replied nonchalantly.

"I guess… the girl is on a first come, first serve basis. Maybe, they are far now," Eiji disappointingly said. Luckily, when he turned right, he saw two persons he thought gone. 'Yippee! They are still here. I better tell other's about my plan or not,' he thought evilly.

"Ahm… guys I better get going," he said hastily. 'I better follow them before they get lost,' his mind said. Then he went away running leaving his other teammates stunned about what he was behaving.

"What's up with Kikumaru-senpai?" a green-haired young boy said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The fourth chapter it is! Thank you for reading! Before you leave, don't forget your reviews… Flames accepted…

**neko143**


	5. Chapter 5: Stalking

**Chapter 5: Stalking**

While Eiji was busy following the newfound friends, another person was also going after him. Of course, the two newfound friends noticed that someone was following them so they grew a bit worried especially Yuzuki who was still unfamiliar about it whilst on the other hand Fuji was looking side to side to figure out who was following them. Because of Eiji's flexibility, he can quickly change places and that made him more horrible than just being a stalker of the two.

Fuji and Yuzuki proceeded to the nearby teashop and sat outside the store. A waiter approached them and asked, "Sir, Ma'am, what do you wish to order?"

"Sweet tea, please," Yuzuki said.

"Make that two," added Fuji.

"Sweet tea. Is that all?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, that's all. Arigatou," Yuzuki replied and the waiter left saying, "Please wait for your orders."

While waiting, Fuji broke the peace between him and Yuzuki, "Are you feeling the same too?"

"Huh? Fuji-san, what are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"You noticed that someone has been following us since we left school, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I should go home," she anxiously said.

"Please don't," he said pleadingly, "I know we will be able to figure out who that person is till the end of the day," he added.

"Okay," Yuzuki said a bit hesitant. After awhile, they continued chattering.

'Now how am I going to hear their conversation?' Eiji's thoughts asked when someone said from behind, "Kikumaru-senpai, why are you trailing Fuji-senpai and his girlfriend?"

"Aahh!!" Eiji screeched and went out of the bushes, which astounded both Fuji and Yuzuki while talking.

'Now I know who was following us,' Fuji's mind thought. "Eiji, what are you doing? Calm down," Fuji instructed.

"A ghost! A ghost! A ghost!!!" he shouted.

"Who are you calling ghost, Kikumaru-senpai!!!" a boy annoyingly asked.

"Echizen, damn you! Why did you surprise me like that?!" he asked loudly.

"It's not my fault, senpai. By the way, why were you hiding in the bushes? And lastly, why were you following Fuji-senpai and… his… girlfriend?" he replied confusedly.

"Girlfriend?" a girl's voice asked, "I'm not Fuji-san's girlfriend. He was just telling me something…" she added.

"What is that "something"?" both replied concurrently.

"So you were the ones following us?" Yuzuki said while tittering, "Please sit down," she told them benignly.

"Ano… I'm… I'm… really sorry for following you two," Eiji stammered while taking a seat.

"Nande mo nai, but you could just come up to us so that we could notice your company," Yuzuki said gently.

"Hai!!!" Eiji gaily said.

"And oh, I didn't forget about you! You are Echizen as to what I've heard…" she said.

"Yes, I am Echizen Ryoma, a freshman, and one the tennis club regulars," Echizen unworriedly told her.

"Sugoi! You must be really great in tennis," Yuzuki merrily said.

Echizen felt great at the same time shy of what she said and that also made him reddened.

Then after quite sometime, the waiter came with the teas, "Gomen for the delay," he stooped down pleadingly.

"Iie, daijoubu, daijobu," Yuzuki cheerily replied.

The four of them continued chattering after quite sometime the skies began to cast a shadow and that made their discussion temporarily stop…

"Oh! It's getting late. I better go home now before auntie gets worried about me," Yuzuki troublingly said.

"Are you sure you can go home by yourself Tenshi-san?" Fuji asked.

"Hai, you don't need to worry," Yuzuki said surely.

"Fuji, why don't you go together with your "girlfriend"?" Eiji faintly said.

"I told you she's not my "girlfriend"," said Fuji in a bit annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay, okay, stay cool, Fuji!" Eiji worriedly said.

"Kikumaru-senpai, maybe you're the one who likes Tenshi-oneechan?" said Echizen fuzzily.

"Since when did Tenshi-san become your "oneechan"? questioned Eiji with eyebrows raised, "Echizen, don't you forget that you have a girlfriend too!" he mischievously added.

"Neh, are talking about Ryuuzaki?" Echizen said in a bit inaudible tone.

"I remember… when she confessed to you and you rejected her!" Eiji said sadly.

"Shut up!!!" Echizen shouted with all his might, which made caught everyone's attention. He instantly lowered his head down to cover himself from humiliation.

"Ja, matasha dozo," Yuzuki said while waving goodbye to them and went off.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** Did you like it, minna-san? I hope you had. I'm **neko143**, with my first fanfic. Thank you for reading… 


End file.
